


Little Cock Convention

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Cocks, Bukkake, Cuckolding, Dick Jokes, F/M, Femdom, Other, POV Male Character, Small Cocks, Trans Female Character, cum, penis in anus, trans sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: Richard, a security guard at the LA Convention Center, meets a beautiful woman, at rather interesting convention.





	Little Cock Convention

They came from all over the nation to the downtown LA convention center. It was the "Little Cock Convention" I watched as men from all races and status came in. Sometimes they came with their wives, friends, mistresses, lovers, and boyfriends. I was on guard duty and walking the convention hall. Looking at the cuckold porn, sheepish looking bulls up on the auction block, penis extenders, pumps, and all the other crap that came with this convention. I looked at some over-eager wives and husbands pawing at some "bulls" and walked over. 

"Excuse me no touching the models". They looked at me and nodded shamefully. Most of the time you got normal rational people who are into cuckolding but then you get the freaks who can't get hands off the ‘Bulls’. Then walking my so-called beat down the main hall and I came to the ‘Small Cock Appreciation Club’ The girls at the club smiled and waved as the continued to pass out pamphlets and free information to some people. Then continuing on saw show called ‘The Little Cock, Little Girl Bukkake’ 

Seven of men naked, with small penises crowed a small petite woman on stage. At first, it wasn't much as I watched the strange show go on. Then the woman smiled and started to suck as many men as she could off. As the men started to jack off to her. She was a tiny woman, fairly average looks but seemed very excited to being serviced by these guys or was she servicing them? Then as it was about to get boring a small Asian man popped off to loud groan hitting the girl straight in the cheek she continued to jack off and suck all the tiny cocks like a champ. Then another: an overweight fat white guy splashed her across her other cheek with a small whimper. The two men removed themselves from the stage. Next, it was another Asian guy but he hit her straight on the lips. He like the other two removed themselves he did so. Then a potbellied black man shot his load right on her forehead with a groan. He also left. It left four men, two Latino men, one was thin and their one was grossly overweight, A white guy who looked like he was about to have a heart attack and some strange man in a Zentai suit who I couldn't Identify (which I guess was the point). They all stroked hard as the tiny girl continued to stroke or suck some of them off. Then the skinny Latino guy who whinnied oddly and hit her in the mouth. Then the white guy started to cum but also started crying. He kept gibbering about "Thank you" and "god bless you" over and over. He hit her right in the bridge of the nose. Then the fat guy came groaning as jizz shot from out of his folds. The last one was the odd guy in the Spandex suit who came on her breasts with a surprisingly large load for such a tiny cock. They all left her on the stage. Oddly enough she licked up some of the cum mixes before a crew of other young women came on the stage and escorted her off. I walked on through the convention I got a call from a dealers booth in the "enhancement" row. I walked over to the dealer who was selling some sort of Pump and he was holding a short young guy and ask what’s the problem.

"This little punk isn't eighteen," he said in a pretty vicious voice for a guy who sold penis pumps. 

"Let me see ID," I said in my best ‘serious business’ voice. The young kid opened his wallet giving me his ID which said he was eighteen years old, if by only a couple of months. 

"He's Eighteen anything else the matter?" 

"Can you get him out of here he's making the clientele nervous"

"Okay, buddy your legal but you gotta come with me baby-face, Mr.Penis Pump isn’t down with the youth" He nodded and just went with me till I escorted him to another part of the convention hall. I asked him a bit about why he was here.

"When I was in high school my baby-face got me a lot of grief and one day the jock bastards slammed me into a locker and wanted to see my 'Little baby-cock'. I guess I am small because they all had big dicks. I just wanted to get in the community that will accept me instead of going through the pain" 

I nodded and tried to understand as best I could. Then I got an idea and took the poor boy over to the BDSM section and introduce him to a mistress there and the exchange was welcomed. she looked at him and smiled 

"You're a little too fresh for it but I think your face will fit here little boy.”She made him drop his pants and get an erection. She didn't think he wasn't that small. To be honest, he wasn't. So I continued on my route until about lunch and I took it. As I was walking out to get some real food the same plain-faced petite girl walked up to me and stopped me. She smiled and said hello and introduced herself as Amy Brant. I, of course, introduced myself as Richard and was fairly blunt about my hour lunch break. She promised to follow and not get in the way. We talked as I went to a small little taqueria that I like. Amy and I walked about life and what we did. 

"So why did you do that?" 

"What? Oh, the Bukkake? I enjoy a pleasing guy who wouldn't otherwise get it. I think of myself as a self-esteem booster of sorts." 

I laughed "Really?" 

She nodded " yeah when I am on my knees in nothing but a black bikini bottom and getting splashed with tiny cocks. I felt like I've given something back." 

"Sounds like a fucked up reason to give a guy a blow job." 

"Wow, you are, really, your name-sake Rich or should I call you dick, besides I get paid for my services," she said coolly. 

I laughed" Sometimes I can be my namesake why what about it?” She smiled, "You got to have the goods to be a dick"

"You want to see if I have the goods?" I said flirting badly. 

"Yeah, why not?" Amy said in a cheerful voice. 

I laughed and said " no offense but you just covered by eight men's semen" 

"And I got washed up and scrubbed clean and the two other times I do that show again today. The other two days of the convention are other girls" 

I looked at her "really?" 

She made hummed a yes then said: "Well Dick now that we have that out the way do you want to show me or not?" 

"Where," I said 

"Plenty of abandon alleyways," she said giggling. I nodded, obviously, she was determined so I let out a relenting sign. 

"Alright but real quick" I gave in. We walked out the small taco shop to a fairly hidden alleyway and I unzipped and revealed my flaccid cock. I don't just get hard over showing my cock to some random stranger. She looked at it and said, “can I at least get him hard?" 

I nodded "go ahead”.

She started to jack me off slowly and then wrapped her lips around me Harding cock till I came to stand at my normal 7 inches. She looked at it in and smiled and I laughed. 

“Too big for your taste?" 

"No, I like all cocks." 

"That's good I said" I looked at my watch "Fuck we better clock back in" 

She put my hard-on back in my pants and zipped me up and we walked back to the Convention center she said that he would see me around the Convention. The rest of the day was normal or as normal as convention could be that was focused on ‘Small Cocks’. Though the two times when Amy was on stage doing her thing I came by and watched both times she smiled and winked at me. After the first day was over I went home. Saturday was similar as all conventions are three days of the same shit just different "events". Then I saw Amy at one of the merchant booths. She had a bag that had some goodies in them along with bags of freebies from all the different booths. she walked near and smiled. She was dolled up in a form-fitting black spaghetti-strap dress. 

"so you're stalking me now?" 

I laughed "No just making my rounds what's in the bag," I said curiously. She smiled and said "Nothing much just some stuff I got". 

I smiled " too embarrassed to share?" She blushed a bit and said "Eh, just a pump, and some herbal supplements" 

I nodded "For your small cocked friends?" 

She paused "you could say so" she giggled shyly and we walked together for a little bit. 

"You don't need a pump at all do you," she said coyly.

"You would know," I said laughing with her. We walked and talked about the convention and what we had seen. I finally told her I had to be other places in the convention and said: "Before you go can I ask you something?" 

I said yes of course. She shyly looked at me and said: "Can I get another look at that cock after the convention?" 

I said yes of course and we exchanged numbers. She said she would call Sunday night. Which was perfect since Monday and Tuesday were my days off. We parted ways and the rest of Saturday of a good day. Sunday was standard for the last day of the convention, sellers trying to get rid of their stock, guests being slower with looking at each booth, and a sense of tiredness. I didn't see Amy at all I assumed she was taking the rest of the day to enjoy her stay in LA. When I was finally off I called her and asked her where she wanted to meet. She said that she was tired and wanted to just hang out in her hotel room. I, of course, loved the plan, maybe a little room service and then some more. I parked the car in the visitor area. I walked up to the front desk and asked for her room and the guy simply told me she had told us of my arrival. I walked over to the elevator and then to her room and knocked she opened it only wearing her robe and what I assumed to be some underwear underneath. She welcomed me into her room which was alright better than the average. She took me by the hand to her table which had some bags of food. She looked at me and said shyly 

" if you want to eat we can eat before or after" then bit her lip. I came close to her and said: "Why are you so nervous". She smiled and said nervously 

"well, you know those toys I bought right?" I looked over her. 

"well there not for some friends there for me.."Her face became very red and she screwed up her face. I looked at her in the thin robe. Then I heard her starting to cry a bit and saying "I don’t know why I am crying, I just like you, and I hope you like me.” I embraced her not sure what was going on then I said 

"wait what"

She sighed and said, "I have a cock, small, tiny even, just your so, hot, and I just wanted you.." and she sniffed a bit more and tried to not cry. I looked at her and hugged her. She cried. I was trying to resolve the issue. 

"Amy, Amy shh, look let's just have a shower and let's get this whole thing figured out she sniffed and said "really..please even if we just take a shower together" her voice perking up.

I let out a playful laugh and said: "Let’s just play". I lead her to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I still had my security outfit on and I took it off revealing my less the awesome body. Yeah, I was buff but I had more than a bit of a belly but she didn't seem to mind she was concerned with her own body. She was hesitant at opening her robe I came over and took it off of her and hung it on a hook.

“Nice robe, what’s the material?” I said awkwardly trying to keep the conversation going. She was in lacy white panties and bra. I looked at her. Not much I hadn't seen before. There was a small lilt to her voice “ It’s silk…” 

She was blushing all over and I said: " now let's see what this is all about." I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She had been eating chocolate. She let out a small soft sigh on my lips. Naturally, my hands began to caress her body till I came to the crotch of her panties which twitched and began to grow a bit. She made an "mmm" noise as we continued to kiss. Man hands were curious and caressed across her body until I rested on her small but full ass, I squeezed. She guided one of my hands to her crotch where I felt her cock through the lace material. She broke the kiss and looked at me and said: "you don't mind?".

I nodded and took off her bra revealing those small, wonderful tits. I took one in my mouth and lovely sucked on her nipples. She gasped aloud that to let out a soft moan that slid into a groan. She started to relax and I finally hand my hand back on her panties I started to tug them off of her. She held my hand and said 

“Once those go off there’s no going back.” She didn’t stop me at my second try, the panties peeled off of her and she stepped out of them. Then I stepped back a bit to get a full look of her. 

I looked between her thighs was a small cock that was about semi-hard. There was still a slight tension in the air. I decided to be in charge. I closed the gap between us again and touched the head of her cock with my thumb and forefinger and it started to rub it a bit. She bit her lip and let out a small satisfied sigh and then once her 4 inch was hard I cup her surprisingly sized balls. I squeezed the two orbs and asked her 

"Does this still work?" 

she nodded and laughed shyly and said " They balanced the hormones just right. I am still fully functional”. 

I looked at her down and up. She was quite a package, though I said her face a plain before, but, she was very cute to me now and it was nice to see her naked. She was a small petite girl with some curves, small firm breasts and nice shapely thighs that hid her cute little cock. Her hair was blonde which matched the soft blonde curls on her pubis. She looked at me shyly still and giggled. 

I looked at her face "What can't a man look at something beautiful?". I looked over to the already running shower and continued. 

"Shall we?" and we both stepped into the wonderfully hot shower. She looked up at me and I looked down at her small petite form her tiny excited cock. I noticed she had brought her body wash and luffa. I got the luffa wet and put some of the sweet-smelling body wash on it and started to scrub her tiny form down. She let out a small moan and then she said "You?.” 

"yes, of course” I groaned “I've been walking laps in a convention hall all day" She started to scrub me down. 

“ I kind of like that sweaty man smell,” she said as she went to my prick and then began to masturbate me till was I hard and looked at me with a grin. She looked at the soapy length.

“Bigger then I remember" then giggled. I looked over her tiny form as she began to work me over, I let another groan. I reached behind her and grabbed her ass and squeezed. and then I reach deeper in her beautiful ass feeling the crack. she stopped stroking and said " would you like a better look?" giggling. I, of course, wanted one and nodded and she turned around and I looked at her two half-moons then pulled them apart, her little winking hole was pink and clean. I looked it over and smiled, she took care of herself. I took one of my fingers and soaped it up a bit and slowly inched it into her back door. She moaned deep in her throat as I kept going till my index finger was fully in her I could see her tiny, cute penis was erect drips of water falling off of it. She wiggled a bit as I began pumping in and out of her pink little hole. She began pressing her body against the title wall rubbing on it. She moaned deeply as I continue to finger her. She gasped loudly and relaxed. I pulled out of her ass and washed it in the shower as she turned around. She smiled and I asked "how did you do that" she smiled "non-ejaculatory orgasms when someone is fucking me I can orgasm just from that". I looked at her hard tiny cock that was drooling long strains of pre-cum. She looked down at what I was looking at and giggled shyly. I grabbed the tiny prick and stroked it a bit a deep moan escaped her lips. She grabbed my already hard shaft and pumped it. She looked at me and said " would you like to continue this on the bed?" her eyes showing lust. I just nodded and we left the shower and toweled each other off lovingly. She flopped down on the big bed and followed and I kissed I crawled over her petite body and kissed her passionately on the mouth and continued to do so as one of my hands traveled over to her small frame and I smiled feeling her creamy skin, and subtle curves. I brought my 7-inch thickness against her small 4-inch petite cock and rubbed them together. She moaned then sighed feeling are two lengths start to become slick with our precum. 

Then I looked down at her and said: "how do you want to do this?"

She purred a bit and said "I've sucked enough dick this weekend let’s just get down and dirty!" she moved under my form until she had her leg pressed up against her body and her asshole was visible. I laughed "let me get you lubed up" she purred again and said, "yes of course". I grabbed a large bottle of lube on the nightstand and began pouring it over her asshole fingering her a bit to get her nice and lubed. Finally, I put on a condom and lubed myself up and angled myself up with her and I pressed against her hole as her dick was still fiercely standing at attention. I pressed deeper into her slowly easing myself into her ass. Then once I reached my hilt I paused and looked at her. She smiled and groaned as her ass twitched a bit"Jeez fucking big Dick there rich". I laughed "you told me you wanted to know if I was a dick or not". Then I started to slowly pump in and out her tight slippery ass. The feeling of her tight little hole was lovely on my cock as I continued to fuck her. Then I noticed she had some of her toys still lying about. I took a penis pump and began to use it on her. She squealed in delight as I began using the pump on her tiny penis as I began thrusting into her more. She moaned deeply as I continued. I finally stopped when her penis was bright purple and the head had gotten bigger. Then she moaned loudly as I removed suction but her penis still was hard and purple. I tapped it and she wriggled and whinnied "it’s so sensitive please" and I laughed. I looked over at some more of her toys she had bought and found a male masturbation toy and put some lube on it and slipped it over her dick and began to masturbate her while I continued to fuck her in her ass. She whined and mewed and begged me as I continued to assault her tiny over simulated cock with the masturbation sleeve. Finally, I stopped and pulled it off as she groaned. I smiled at her and said, "I think it’s time baby" she smiled at me and nodded just making a slight mewing sound I began to pound into her deeply as I felt myself get closer. Then I rasped deeply 

"Come on baby cum for me! Come for Dick!" 

She grasped her tiny lubed over dick and started pump frantically "I am so close please come with me!" 

We looked deeply at each other as we both came hard. I could feel my dick being milked by her tight ass as I came. She came hard and large wads of her cum shot up and then landed on her taut belly as she screamed. She and I sighed together. I pulled out slowly and look at her face she was on cloud nine. I looked down at my condom covered cock. I pulled it off and threw it in the trash. I picked her up and she giggling said: " what are you doing?" 

"Shower again?" 

She giggled "Yeah!" 

we went to the shower and got washed up. She called the front desk and had me put on her bill for the night and we ate some Thai food. The rest of the night we cuddled and watch movies


End file.
